User talk:Local Mafia Boss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the World War I Map Game page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) It Started Almost is up Potato (talk) 00:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Almost Why is Brittanica attacking Vanouver? Potato (talk) 22:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) So if Vancouver were to surrender what would be the terms? I usually start the new turn at 10 UTC or 4 MST (in three hours), but if you like I'll start it early Potato (talk) 20:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) What about morale? Potato (talk) 21:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) 1. No. 2. What about what changing moral in the algorythm? Potato (talk) 21:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Because their winning the war. Potato (talk) 23:06, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Constant wars and being occupied partly. I'll raise it back up now that the war is over Potato (talk) 14:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) OK and by the way hes not my brother Emperor Romanus (talk) 21:20, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I have done what you advised so please dont quit my friend didnt like it anyway. RSVP ASAPEmperor Romanus (talk) 21:27, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I will explain in the morning it's complicated but I couldn't be bothered to explain it to Mscroree because I press ganged by friend into it and made the account on my computer since he had no wifi. We did it over the phone--Emperor Romanus (talk) 21:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Calais I'm going to say no, because in the the Celts were more isolationist and xenophobic and more focused on defending themselves. Violently Calm (talk) 23:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thule is a diffirent color due to the civil war causing the region to become destablized Violently Calm (talk) 23:14, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I started the new turn early because I'm about to leave and not get home for like 4 more hours Violently Calm (talk) 21:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Who is the new player as Mino? Whoever it is im asking for an alliance... I will get there first because i have been looking to see when you post all day and so saw him post straight away.- Emperor Romanus (talk) 14:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) HAHA- he accepted!!!- Emperor Romanus (talk) 14:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Alternate 1921 Hey, Zergster said this game is kinda booring for him so in Alt 1921 Game you can also take British Empire. :] DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC)